[unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of this project is to develop a new, highly sensitive, and cost-effective RNA Enzymatic Luminescence Assay (qELA) for high-throughput detection and quantification of microRNA in biological samples. The assay implements the same detection concept known from pyrosequencing, yet expands pyrosequencing detection methodology for highly sensitive and accurate quantification of small RNA molecules. The proposed assay has unique sensitivity and dynamic range and is expected to outperform real-time PCR in applications for analysis of small RNA molecules. The qELA requires less expensive reagents and equipment than RT-PCR and microarrays and can be used in a number of commercial assays for application in life sciences research, drug discovery, and clinical diagnosis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]